


Kopf und Apfel

by Thimeus



Category: Geschichte der Physik
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 06:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19267960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thimeus/pseuds/Thimeus





	Kopf und Apfel

Issac ging auf den gleichen Hügel wie immer, wie immer alleine. An sich hatte er nichts gegen Gesellschaft einzuwenden, aber diese ewige Ignoranz war manchmal einfach zu viel für ihn. Es gab so vieles in der Welt, dass die Menschen nicht verstanden, aber dass sie das einfach hinnahmen, es nicht verstehen wollten, das alles… er verstand es nicht.  
Warum ging die Sonne im Osten auf und im Westen unter? Warum waren die Tage im Winter kürzer als im Sommer? Wie gelang es einem Kolibri bewegungslos in der Luft zu verharren? Die Welt war voller Rätsel, die nur darauf warteten gelöst zu werden? Aber was taten die Menschen? Sagten einfach „Das ist so, weil es so ist. Finde dich damit ab.“  
Issac erreichte den Baum auf dem Gipfel des Hügels. Die Äpfel waren beinahe reif, in nächster Zeit würde es unmöglich sein, hier mal alleine zu sein. So genoss er den Moment, als er sich seufzend an den Stamm setzte. Am liebsten würde er das Rätsel des Kolibris entschlüsseln. Was würde es bedeuten eine Maschine zu entwickeln, die dazu imstande wäre zu schweben? Allein der Einfluss auf den Häuserbau wäre enorm, wenn man das Material für die Dächer nicht nach oben tragen müsste. Er würde berühmt werden. Mehr noch, man würde aufhören ihn einen Träumer und Spinner zu nennen. Vielleicht würde er damit sogar einen Kult des Hinterfragens und der Forschung in Gang setzen. Er seufzte wieder. Die Kolibris schlugen einfach zu schnell mit ihren Flügeln, es war absolut unmöglich die Bewegung zu analysieren. Dies würde wohl ein Rätsel sein, dass die gelöst werden würde.  
Issac schlug sein Buch auf. Es beinhaltete keinen zusammenhängenden Text, sondern war eher eine Ansammlung von Philosophien. Und doch las Issac gerne darin, denn er war sich sicher innerhalb dieser Seiten die Antworten auf die meisten Rätsel der Welt finden zu können.  
Wie immer dauerte es nicht lange, bis Issac sich in dem Buch verlor. Es war einfach zu spannend die Philosophien zu deuten. Es machte auch nichts, dass er das Buch schon mehrere Male komplettiert hatte, er fand jedes Mal eine weitere Weisheit in den Zeilen. Doch dann drängte etwas jegliche Faszination beiseite.  
Es war ein körperliches Gefühl, ein leichter Schmerz am Kopf um es genau zu sagen. Die Ursache fand er auf seinem Schoß. Ein Apfel hatte sich vom Baum gelöst und war ihm auf den Kopf gefallen. Er nahm den Apfel in die Hand und betrachtete ihn. Wieso eigentlich? Er hatte diese Frage schon etliche Male gestellt, aber für diese eine wollte er eine Antwort finden. Vielleicht gab es ja doch noch Hoffnung für seinen Kult. Allein schon der Name, Newton-Kult, gefiel ihm zutiefst.


End file.
